Break it Down
'''Break it Down '''is a song written originally for Joe and Rob's former comedy troupe, anonyMous. The video was directed by Joe himself and was featured in their film Sargasm. The song was later performed live by Tally Hall in 2006 with alternate lyrics. Lyrics anonyMous version: We need cash. What happened to our stash? I bought an electric guitar I rented a shiny car I went out to lunch But McDonald’s is a thrifty munch I purchased a random flute I hired a prostitute Whatever will we do? We’ll have to think it through I know, I will start To sell my body parts A kidney, or a lung My liver, or my tongue I’ll distribute them in jars To people driving cars I have a better plan I’ll marry a wealthy man Wouldn’t that make you gay? Not necessari-lay. That would be okay. What? I’ll sleep in a separate bed And I’ll refrain from giving… kisses We’ll be happy for a while I’ll try to comply to his style And keep his mansion clean Then I’ll kill him and inherit his green Break it down It wouldn’t be so tough To sell my girlfriend’s stuff Her computer and her sewing kit Will go for quite a bit. That doesn’t seem so kind. I doubt that she will mind We’ll start a fake foundation A non-profit organisation We’ll say it’s for the mute The blind and destitute Then we’ll get to take The money that we make We’ll salvage all we can And take it to Afghanistan Break it down Ninjas are totally sweet So light and nimble on their feet So good at being bad I wish I had a ninja for a dad (Kill him, son) Put your money in the cup Or this assassin will cut you up Do not attempt to mess with me I met a guy who met Bruce Lee! ‘s mother’s cousin’s niece’s brother’s neighbour’s doctor’s ex-boyfriend’s dog. It won’t be hard at all Making money with a crystal ball According to the tarot cards Your body will be torn to shards The pieces spread around Your mangled carcass never found That’s all I’ll have to say And then they’ll have to pay I know, I could- (garbled, unintelligible) Break it down I’ll make the money grow With my impromptu magic show Performing in the streets Death-defying feats People would shriek and shout But that’s what magic is all about “My god, is he alright?” I do this every night I’ll ace the GRE And harvest a Ph.D After curing the HIV I’ll collect my royalties. Do you think you’re bright enough? Let’s get his girlfriend’s stuff. Break it down Tally Hall version: We need cash What happened to our stash? I bought a new guitar I rented a classy car I got suckered by e-mail thugs Into cheap prescription drugs Whatever will we do? We’ll have to think it through I have a word in mind A very scary kind I fear it every day It starts with letter “J” (Jam? Juggle? Job?) Job. People, keep it calm I’ll simply call my mom Hello, this is your son Our bank account is done How much? Well there is none She’s never any fun Break it down We all can live like kings If I sell my girlfriend’s things Her computer and her makeup kit Will go for quite a bit. She’ll probably go berserk! I’ll make you look like the jerk. I’ll ace the GRE And harvest a Ph.D After curing the HIV I’ll collect my royalties. Do you think you’re bright enough? I’ll get his girlfriend’s stuff. Break it down We’ll play a simple tune One that makes consumers swoon We’ll infect it with contagious rhyme To keep ‘em coming every time A song we’ll have to play And then they’ll have to pay Break it down Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs